


A lenda dos três

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Akai Ito, EyesOnMJS, Multi, cinema, markjinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: “[...]Possivelmente não sou capaz de mensurar minha decepção com o fato de parecer mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio, por simplesmente não ser capaz de encontrar o próprio amor destinado.A ironia habita justamente no ato de que eu apenas mantenho minha fé no amor predestinado por ver as linhas vermelhas interligando as pessoas e as consequências que a separação trás.[...]”
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	A lenda dos três

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/a-lenda-dos-tres-20526982)

Todos já ouviram falar sobre a lenda do fio vermelho que nos liga ao nosso verdadeiro amor. Vivemos em uma discreta e constante busca sobre quem está no final do nosso fio, mesmo que inconscientemente, nós o fazemos. Quanto mais longo e esticado o fio, mais sofrimento e decepções sofremos ao tentar nos relacionar com outras pessoas. Uma brincadeira do destino e que a maioria de nós se nega a aceitar que não é só uma lenda.

Eu vejo os fios. Eu percebo as dores alheias através da extensão de seus fios. E, talvez por isso, eu seja tão frustrado com tudo. Entenda, eu já morei em três países diferentes procurando a outra ponta do meu fio e meus pais ainda dizem que eu tenho um dom, contudo, penso ser mais um castigo, pois mesmo podendo ver os fios, eu não encontro o meu verdadeiro amor. Possivelmente, não sou capaz de mensurar minha decepção com o fato de parecer mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio, por simplesmente não ser capaz de encontrar o próprio amor destinado.

A ironia habita justamente no ato de que eu apenas mantenho minha fé no amor predestinado por ver as linhas vermelhas interligando as pessoas e as consequências que a separação trás.

Graças ao meu trabalho como modelo, a busca pela outra ponta do fio é facilitada, afinal, viajar o mundo não é um problema, bem como mudar de país. É o meu quarto país, desta vez acabei parando na Coreia do Sul, na movimentada Seul. Por conta de um trabalho mais demorado que faria, resolvi comprar um apartamento duplex na cidade.

O local não é luxuoso, apesar de bem localizado e espaçoso, escolhi móveis simples e uma decoração acolhedora, coisas que me lembrassem Los Angeles, minha terra natal. Dois quartos, sendo um deles a suíte master, com uma varanda grande o suficiente para algumas plantas maiores. Uma sala mediana em conceito aberto com a sala de jantar e a cozinha, estas no andar de baixo do apartamento. Os quartos ficam no andar superior.

Tentei deixar tudo organizado de forma que eu me sentisse em casa, em um lar, ainda que não soubesse quanto tempo exatamente viveria por ali. Tudo dependeria de achar ou não alguma dica sobre quem possa ser minha pessoa destinada, minha alma gêmea, ou qualquer outro nome que deem para isso. 

Cansado da mudança no dia anterior, e por ainda ter parte das coisas da cozinha empacotadas, resolvi procurar por uma cafeteria nas proximidades para meu desjejum. Não precisei andar muito, apenas duas quadras, para encontrar uma pequena cafeteria com uma decoração acolhedora, mesmo que simples. 

Um rapaz alto me atendeu, Kim Yugyeom era o que dizia no crachá, assim que escolhi uma mesa. Pedi um cappuccino e uma torta de frango, vendo o rapaz anotar e se dirigir até o balcão para preparar meu pedido. Seu fio estava grosso, firme, sem qualquer sinal de desgaste, o que indica que está tudo certo com sua relação com sua pessoa predestinada. Sua aparência feliz reforça isso e eu não pude evitar sentir um pouco de inveja. Logo um rapaz entrou na cafeteria, chamando a atenção de outro atendente — que só me dei conta de sua presença naquele instante, seus olhos negros e felinos contrastando com o cabelo acobreado —, que sorriu largo ao notar o jovem de cabelos negros ali.

O outro atendente, também, parecia ter um bom relacionamento com sua alma gêmea, porém o rapaz recém chegado me chamou a atenção. O olhar cansado e o fio parcialmente desgastado, o qual eu segui com o olhar de modo discreto, vendo-o chegar até o mim. Não pude conter a alegria e a surpresa, o nosso fio era um tanto fino, eu podia ver a bifurcação ali. Não fazia ideia de como me aproximar dele ou de quem estaria na outra ponta da bifurcação, porém fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando Yugyeom trouxe meu pedido.

— Park Jinyoung, é o nome dele, se quer saber. — O mais alto sussurrou para mim. — E você é novo por aqui, não é?

Acabei sorrindo sem graça por ter sido pego observando, sentindo minhas bochechas se tornarem quentes.

— Vim de Los Angeles. — Respondi simples, não querendo dar muitas informações sobre mim, por uma questão de segurança mesmo. Nunca se sabe quais são as intenções da outra pessoa.

— Ei, você é modelo não é? Meu namorado é um fashionista, acho que já vi seu rosto nas capas em algumas das revistas que ele tem. — O garoto falou um pouco mais alto, chamando a atenção dos outros dois que conversavam tranquilamente no balcão. Em resposta, eu apenas assenti, sorrindo educadamente e um pouco contente ao saber que alguém me conhecia por ali. — Ele vai ficar todo animado quando souber que você está aqui, Mark Tuan, certo? Meu namorado é tailandês e ele gosta muito do seu trabalho.

— Yugyeom fica com ciúmes quando o Bamie começa a falar de você. — O de cabelos cobres comentou, dando um sorriso divertido ao ver as bochechas do mais novo inflarem e Jinyoung riu da provocação que ocorreu entre os dois.

— Bamie vai ficar com inveja de saber que você apareceu por aqui, posso tirar uma foto? — O atendente pediu e acabei rindo de seu jeitinho de querer agradar o namorado, ainda que para isso tivesse que passar por cima de seu próprio ciúmes. 

— Claro! — Não me senti desconfortável por estar sem maquiagem ou qualquer produção, já havia tirado fotos com alguns fãs assim em minha cidade natal e saber que deixaria um garoto animado me deixa feliz. Yugyeom pegou o celular e eu ajeitei minha postura ao que ele se posicionou ao meu lado com a câmera frontal ligada. O rapaz bateu duas fotos, e eu notei que os outros dois rapazes mantinham os olhos em nossa interação. Fui surpreendido quando o garoto que tirava as fotos pegou um papelzinho e anotou um número de telefone com as iniciais PJY.

— Obrigado pelas fotos! — O garoto Kim agradeceu deixando o papelzinho ali, como quem não queria nada e pude vê-lo mandar as fotos pelo kakaotalk para o namorado, que logo o respondeu. Pude ouvir uma risadinha e notei que os dois no balcão estavam rindo do mais novo.

— Vai ter que aguentar o Bambie gritando até amanhã, coqueiro ambulante. — O Park provocou e eu comecei a tomar meu desjejum, sentindo os olhares dele em mim vez ou outra.

— Ei, Jiny, Jackson ainda está precisando de modelos? — O de cabelos acobreados perguntou, parecendo notar minha atenção variando entre meu café e o rapaz de bunda grande.

— Na verdade não, ele conseguiu fechar contrato com uma empresa grande que recém contratou novos modelos. — Ele respondeu simples, sorrindo de canto e então passei a analisar o fio novamente. A parte que ligava Jinyoung a mim estava desgasta, fina, porém a parte que o ligava a outra pessoa, estava mais grossa. Provavelmente era o tal de Jackson na outra ponta.

— Faz tempo que o hyung não vem aqui, até parece que depois que vocês começaram a morar juntos, esqueceram da gente. — Yugyeom reclamou e eu senti uma dorzinha em meu peito. Não faço ideia de como isso poderia funcionar, jamais vi ou ouvi falar em fios bifurcados e eu não pretendo ser um empecilho no relacionamento dos dois. Não quando eles parecem estar tão bem resolvidos a ponto de morarem juntos.

— Pare de ser dramático, Yugyeom, você e Jackson trocam mensagens o dia todo que eu sei. Ele estava procurando emprego, óbvio que teria menos tempo para ficar aqui batendo papo com você e te dando desculpas para não trabalhar. — Eu tentei segurar a risada com a acusação e o outro atendente riu alto. — Aliás, Beom hyung, pode preparar dois expressos, por favor? Eu tenho que tirar um certo Wang gae cheio de preguiça da cama.

— Vai querer tortinhas de limão também? — O mais velho perguntou, ajeitando a postura e pegando o que precisava para preparar os expressos.

— Acho que vou querer, provavelmente eu vou ter pouco tempo para me alimentar decentemente antes de ir para o trabalho.

— Para de mandar mensagem pro Bambie e pega as tortinhas Yugyeom! — Beom chamou atenção do mais novo, enquanto segurava a risada ao ver que o garoto havia se assustado, colocando a mão no peito de forma dramática. Pude notar uma relação quase de pai e filho ali, ainda que parecessem ter idades relativamente próximas. Terminei de me alimentar e guardei o papelzinho com o número do Park em minha carteira, aproveitando para pegar meu cartão e me dirigi até o balcão para pagar a conta. Troquei alguns olhares com o moreno, enquanto entregava meu cartão para Yugyeom, que havia acabado de entregar uma caixinha com duas mini tortinhas para o rapaz.

Vi Jinyoung morder o lábio inferior e eu senti meu rosto se aquecer. Talvez ele tivesse sentido nossa conexão, certo? Contudo, isso é ruim, já que não sei o que pode acontecer com um fio dividido. O atendente mais velho estourou nossa bolha ao entregar os cafés para Jinyoung e o Kim me pediu para digitar a senha.

Então, após pagar minha conta, sai da cafeteria, sentindo-me observado e com o coração na mão, decidido a pesquisar sobre a situação em que meio fio vermelho me enfiou. Adentrei meu apartamento, vendo que teria algum tempo antes de ter que me apresentar na empresa com que fechei contrato por algum tempo. 

Minha busca não foi muito produtiva, não havia nada que realmente pudesse me dar alguma indicação do que poderia acontecer pela internet, talvez houvesse em algum livro ou minha mãe pudesse saber de algo. Contudo, isso teria de ficar para mais tarde, afinal já era hora do almoço e eu tinha de estar no estúdio naquela tarde para as apresentações formais.

O prédio da empresa não era muito longe, apenas vinte e dois minutos de carro, pelo menos eu não teria que me desesperar com o horário. Entrei na recepção, sendo atendida por uma garota muito simpática que logo fez meu cadastro e me deu um cartão de acesso, indicando o caminho que eu deveria segui até chegar ao andar dos modelos. No andar indicado, me levaram até uma sala, repleta de poltronas e sofás, aparentemente para descanso, com vários outros modelos. Foi então, após me sentar confortavelmente em uma poltrona sob o olhar atento de todos os outro modelos, que notei uma certa pessoa extremamente distraída com sua câmera. O rapaz deveria ter mais ou menos a mesma altura que eu, mas seus músculos são mais aparentes e parecia jovem, com uma bunda grandinha. 

O rapaz de cabelos descoloridos desviou sua atenção da câmera, parecendo incomodado com algo, e então olhou diretamente para mim, sua expressão passando de incomodada para surpresa e isso me fez sorrir de canto. O garoto sentado próximo a mim parecia nervoso, um tanto trêmulo e não parava de mexer a perna, isso me levou a quebrar o contato visual com o rapaz da câmera e olhar para ele. Realmente jovem, deve ter uns dezessete anos.

— Seu primeiro trabalho? — Questionei baixo, vendo-o assentir um tanto assustado.

— Tão óbvio assim? — Quis rir da maneira como seu rosto se contorceu ao perguntar. — Sou um dos poucos novatos nessa campanha, cheia de gente famosa como o senhor.

— Eu também fiquei muito nervoso no meu primeiro trabalho. E, por favor, não me chame de senhor, faz com que eu me sinta um idoso e eu só tenho vinte e sete anos. — Sorri brincalhão, vendo o garoto relaxar. — Mark Tuan.

— Hwang Hyunjin. — Ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta e bem… Esse garoto tem bastante potencial. — Obrigado por me acalmar.

— Sem problemas, vai ser divertido modelar com você. — Pisquei com um dos olhos, logo voltando a olhar para o descolorido, que agora mexia em seu celular.

Logo uma mulher entrou na sala, usando um terninho e um crachá que continha seu nome e alguma outra informação na qual eu não me atentei, mas a julgar pela postura tensa de Hyunjin, é a responsável por coordenar a campanha. Pude ouvir quando ela apresentou o descolorido, Jackson Wang. Na hora meu cérebro trouxe de volta a memória de Jinyoung falando o sobrenome Wang, talvez fosse a mesma pessoa, afinal, quantos Wang fotógrafos podem existir em Seul? Me senti desmotivado, pois, caso fossem a mesma pessoa, eu não teria nem como tentar nada com o Park, tanto pelo fio reforçado, quanto pela beleza do rapaz. 

A mulher anunciou quando as sessões começariam e eu me senti quase tão ansioso quanto o jovem Hyunjin, que parecia que iria explodir novamente, acabei chamando a atenção a nós ao bagunçar os fios escuros do mais novo, tentando acalmá-lo como se fosse um irmão mais novo e pude ouvir o Wang rir baixo de minha atitude.

————————————————x———————————————

Três meses se passaram e acabei criando uma amizade divertida com o casal, quase sempre nos reunindo na cafeteria de Jaebeom pela manhã. De fato, me sentia mais feliz e menos perdido nesses últimos meses, ainda que não tivesse tomado nenhuma decisão sobre o que fazer com a informação privilegiada que possuo. Embora, eu tenha a sensação de que Jinyoung tenta flertar comigo com certa frequência, sem se importar com a presença de Jackson, que ou não percebia as investidas do namorado ou não se importava com a situação.

Minhas pesquisas me levaram a vários nadas, nem mesmo minha mãe havia ouvido ou visto algo parecido com fios bifurcados, me levando a crer que a anormalidade levaria ou a um relacionamento poliamoroso, ou a infelicidade de um de nós três e bem, eu não me importaria de sacrificar minha felicidade pela deles, principalmente quando eu quem cheguei por último. Havia criado um certo carinho por Jackson, não só como amigo, ou colega de trabalho, afinal, passamos uma boa parte do tempo juntos, já que ele se tornou fotógrafo oficial da campanha pela qual eu fui contratado.

E aqui estou eu, após uma tarde de fotos um tanto quanto sensuais, tendo um happy hour no apartamento do casal. Jinyoung havia feito o jantar com a ajuda de Jackson enquanto nós três conversávamos como se fossemos amigos de infância, cada um contando os seus podres do passado. Naquela altura do campeonato, eu sentia como se tivesse feito parte de cada momento vergonhoso da vida dos dois, chegando a sentir vergonha por eles enquanto quase chorava de rir. Contudo, fora apenas após o jantar, enquanto Jackson estava no banheiro, que as coisas desandaram.

Nós estamos no sofá, fingindo estar escolhendo algo para assistirmos na netflix, já que a chuva intensa havia feito o casal me convidar para passar a noite no apartamento, no quarto de hóspedes. Jinyoung se moveu no sofá, sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando a mão em minha coxa, como se fosse um movimento bem casual.

Não dissemos nada um ao outro, apenas nos encaramos por algum tempo, aproveitando a bolha que havia se formado ao nosso redor, nos isolando das preocupações e dos problemas. Nossos rostos se aproximaram naturalmente e então nossos lábios se tocaram, gentil e suavemente, iniciando um beijo lento, de olhos fechados, nos entregando a sensação. Não havia malícia, tesão, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas carinho e paixão.

Abri os olhos ao que o toque teve fim, podendo ver Jackson encostado no batente do corredor, nos olhando com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Ele não estava chateado por ter pego o namorado beijando outra pessoa, o Wang parecia feliz e aliviado por ter visto a cena e eu me senti surpreendido pela reação dele.

Conversamos, os três, sobre como seriam as coisas a partir dali, deixando claro nosso sentimentos e Jackson me surpreendeu novamente ao dizer que se sentia apaixonado por mim.

Finalmente, eu havia encontrado meu final feliz. Claro que teríamos dificuldades, mas passaríamos por elas juntos e permaneceriamos juntos.

————————-x———————-

Então a tela se apagou e os créditos começaram a subir, me fazendo secar as lágrimas que haviam escorrido. As luzes do cinema se acenderam e olhei o moreno ao meu lado, sorrindo largo enquanto segurava minha mão e me fazia um carinho na mesma com o polegar.

— É bem poético como Mark eternizou nosso relacionamento. — Jinyoung sussurrou. Já não éramos novos como no filme, tão pouco com tanto tempo e saudáveis. A vida havia complicado as coisas para nós um pouco e Mark não havia conseguido assistir a estréia de seu filme conosco. — Um tanto fantasioso, mas poético.

— É do Mark que estamos falando, Park gae. — Respondi. — Queria que ele estivesse aqui conosco.

— Eu também, mas alguém tinha que ficar com o Miles para poder lhe dar o remédio. — o Park me lembrou. Miles era como um filho para nós, e Mark realmente o tratava como um, mesmo ele sendo apenas um cachorrinho muito fofo e que estava adoecido, nada grave, apenas que precisava de cuidados e o Tuan sempre fora rigoroso com horários, principalmente com medicações.

— Vamos voltar para o nosso maridinho? — Pedi baixo, logo me lembrando de algo que queria. — Só podemos passar para comprar algo para ele comer antes de irmos para casa? Conhecendo bem ele como conhecemos, não deve ter jantado ainda.

— Sim, Wang gae, podemos mimar nosso maridinho.

Então saímos de mãos dadas, rumo ao estacionamento, tendo como destino final, nosso lar.


End file.
